


Our lovely Love

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inoo is talking with sleeping Yabu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our lovely Love

**Title:** Our lovely Love  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Genre:** Fluff (- >maybe)  
 **Summary:** Inoo is talking with sleeping Yabu.  
 **A/N:** I don't have any idea to tittle this one. Also, I think this is too short for one-shot yet too long for drabble, I end up categorize it as drabble. Sorry for that *bow*

  
\----------------------------------------------------  
Color coding goes like this:  
Yabu with this color  
Inoo with this color  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Inoo opens his and Yabu’s room, enters the room and closes the door. He brings some book in his hands. He just finished reading them in the living room. He walks to the bookshelf and put the books neatly in his bookshelf. He takes a look to Yabu who is sleeping in his desk with a pen in his hand. Inoo smiles.

“You work hard, aren’t you?” Inoo mumbles as he walks towards Yabu. He takes a look at some papers in front of Yabu, also some books that are left opens. Judging from books and papers Inoo conclude that Yabu just finished his mountain of home works.

_‘He must be tired.’_ Inoo thought. Yeah, he knows that perfectly, he has been through the same thing when he’s in university, he knows how it feels to have a lot of home works and works in the entertainment industry in the same time. Inoo tried to pick Yabu up and takes him to the bed. He slowly lift Yabu up, trying to not wakes the older, and walks slowly towards the bed. He puts down Yabu gently.

“You’re such a handsome guy.” He says slowly, he’s amaze. He sits beside Yabu and he caresses Yabu’s head slowly. “No wonder I fall for you.” He giggles slowly. He likes doing this, talking to the sleeping Yabu, even he knows that Yabu won’t hears it. Well, in fact, he doesn’t want Yabu to hear that.

“I was straight before you made me fall for you.” He says again, of course slowly, so Yabu won’t wakes up. “You attracted me so much. Especially your smile and your dances, they’re just so attractive. I love them. Well, in fact, I love every bit of you.” He continued.

“I love you so much, I think I’ll always do.” He moves closer to Yabu’s face.

“No. I definitely will always do.” He corrected himself.

“Even though I know that loving you won’t be easy, someday someone or something might against our relationship, but that won’t stop me from loving you.” He smiles. He stopped caressing Yabu’s hair and started to climb the bed to lay beside Yabu. He turns his head to Yabu.

“I hope you feel the same. I hope I can keep you forever, and I hope you’ll love me forever.” He says again and closes his eyes.

“I’ll always love you, forever.” Yabu says as he opened his eyes and smiles. Inoo opens his eyes widely.

“K – Kou?! You – You’re awake?!” he shocks. He thought Yabu was sleeping. Yabu nods.  
“Aren’t you asleep?!”

“I was.” Yabu laughs as he turns his head to face Inoo. “But then I awake.” He continued.

_‘Don’t tell me he hears all of that?’_ Inoo thought. He’s start to blush.

“Since when? When were you awake?”

“Hmmm. I think when you said : ‘No wonder I fall for you’ thing.” Yabu smiles again seeing Inoo blushing. Inoo tried to look away.

“If you’re awake then why don’t you open your eyes?!” said Inoo trying sounds angry. Yabu laugh lightly. He ruffles Inoo’s head.

“If I opened my eyes, you wouldn’t say that you love me so much. If I opened my eyes, I wouldn’t able to hear your confession about parts of me that attract you. Right?” said Yabu sounded teasing, then he laughs. Inoo whack his head.  
“Aww! What was that for?” 

“Nothing, I just feel like to whack you head.” Said Inoo as he turns away from Yabu. He pouts when he’s embarrassed like this.

“Come on don’t pout. There’s nothing wrong with wanted to hear those from my own boyfriend, right?” Yabu hugs Inoo.  
“I love you, you know~” he says again.

“I know.” Inoo replied as he buried his head on Yabu’s chest.

“I love everything about you~ But what I love the most is your feeling towards me~” Yabu said happily. Inoo looks at Yabu.  
“I love it, because it means my love isn’t one-sided.” He smiles then kiss Inoo.

“I love you Kou~” Inoo says after he broke the kiss.

“Oh my, I think my heart just skips a beat.” Yabu laugh lightly and kiss Inoo again.

\-------------------------------------------------  
It's been a long time since I write one-shot or drabble~  
I was too busy with the chapters fic and home works~  
But I think I'll makes one-shot again tomorrow, since tomorrow is half day *smile*  
Please leave me a comment  
I'll be pleased to get one from you~  
Thanks for reading!  



End file.
